create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Rise of the Villain Kids (Second TMNT Descendants Fanfic)
Part 1 Across Manhattan, there was a city, a prison city where most of the villains who fought the turtles years ago settled, along with families of their own. Among the city, lie four teenage kids, pulling pranks and tricks. One was a mutant dog with brown hair, orange fur, and green eyes. She was known as Sabrina, Dogpound/Rahzar’s daughter, and she was charming most of the villain kid boys there. Another boy, mutant fish with lime green eyes, was Timer, Fins’s son, who was the main sign to the pranks. Accompanying him was Ali, Tiger Claw’s son, who had orange eyes, matching fur, black stripes, and clothing all black. The last teen, the most feared of all, was Nevianne, Nineveh’s daughter, with screaming red eyes, black hair, and different shades of grey on. She spray painted her father’s name on the prison wall, then retreated with her friends down to where Nineveh was trapped for eternity, and where Nevianne was born. Nevianne: Ha! That was great! Did you see the look on Carmelita Stockman’s face?! Timer: Yea, she was all like “AHHH!” And I was laughing til saltwater spit out of my nose! Sabrina: Ewww! They all laughed, except for Ali, who was mostly keeping a straight face. When they got there, Nineveh was furious. Nineveh: Nevianne, you are late! Nevianne: What do you mean, Dad? Nineveh: You were seconds late of your curfew! What were you doing at the prison?! Nevianne: Oh, we pulled pranks and tricks. Nineveh: C’mon, Nevianne! I taught you better than this! Nevianne: I also vandalized the prison by spray painting your name on it. Nineveh: *evil grin* That’s my nasty little girl. Sabrina, Timer, Ali, your parents are here as well. As they walked in, the parents of the three were there. Kyra, Fins’s wife, ran up to Timer. Kyra: Timer, my sweet, evil, little baby! Timer: Mo-om! I’m an evil fish mutant, not chubby cheeks! Tiger Claw: Ah, my son. *puts a hand on his shoulder* Still tough as rocks huh? Ali: you bet, Dad. Dogpound: Sabrina. Hope you broke a lot of hearts today! Sabrina: More than you could imagine, pop. Or should I say, pup. Hah! Dogpound: T_T Nineveh: Alright, nitwits, the reason that I called you all here is because of this. *shows Mutation School* Look at this! They started a Mutation School for the people we fought 22 years ago! And we can’t go in there because we’re adults! So, *points at the teens* That’s where you kids come in! Ali: What do you mean, us? Nineveh: You are going to go into the Mutation School. In the basement, there is a special magic wand. It’s black and evil-like, retrieve it, and set me free! Then I can start my rule! Nevianne: Then I can rule by your side! Nineveh: Yea, yea, whatever. Now, go on! And start attending! Sabrina: More guys to charm and break! Timer: More pranks to pull! Ali: More idiots. After they all left with their parents, Nevianne looked into Nineveh’s all red eyes. Nevianne: I won’t let you down father. Nineveh: I know you won’t. Now get some sleep. Your first day of school is tomorrow. Part 2 A fancy limo pulled up in front of the underworld door the next day. Sabrina strutted in and blew kisses at the boys letting them in. Timer had his face stuffed with snacks he stole as he climbed into the limo. Ali kept his face straight and forward as he plopped himself next to Timer. Nevianne was about to climb in, but looked back at her father. Nineveh: Remember, my little demon, set me free, and we can rule this world together. Nevianne nodded then waved goodbye at her father. She sat next to Ali as she watched Timer snack on his goodies. Nevianne: Timer, did you really need that much goodies? Timer: What do you mean? Nevianne: I mean, you should’ve got more! Timer: I know, I’m slackin’. I’ll steal more once we get there. Or not. Ali: Remember, you guys. This is our chance to prove to our parents that we can be as evil as them. Just stealing food is not that evil. Nevianne: You’re right. Once we get there, we’ll show them. It was a drive, but they finally got to Mutation High. But that was just the registration center. The secretary was a monkey with yellow eyes and brown hair. His desk said “Henry” Henry: *without looking up* Can I help you? Nevianne: We’re here to sign up for Mutation School. Henry: *looks up and gasps* Y-y-you’re villain kids! Ali: Yea, and you better register us or else! Timer: Yea! What he said! Henry: Alright, but I just need your ages. Nevianne: We’re all 15. Henry: Then, you all are in the High District. Mr. Aquamarine will lead you there. The four met the principle, Ms. Aquamarine out of the registration building and outside. They were all shocked at what they saw. The center of the school grounds was like a town square! Four large buildings surrounded the square, each a different color. Each of them also had half of the dorms. A road surrounded the center and lead to other school grounds and the cafeteria, inside and outside, and the amphitheater. The center of it all was an outside student’s area. Aquamarine lead them to the red building inscribed “High District” Aquamarine: These four buildings are two story, extracurricular activities on the bottom, dorms on the top. Timer: What about classes? Aquamarine: The classrooms were in the building for registration. This building is for High School students. You all will be staying here. My son Aaron should be around here somewhere. As if on cue, an older boy with blue hair and white highlights, light blue eyes, white shirt, boots, and knee braces, and blue armor came to stand next to his mom. Aaron: I’m here, Mom. Aquamarine: if you have any questions, you can ask him. Aaron: I’ll be here if you need help. Nevianne: *sarcasm* Gee, thanks, Soldier boy. Aaron: Okay, okay. Just tell me if you need help. *leaves with Aquamarine* Ali: Why’d ya do that? Nevianne: Do what? Call him Soldier boy? Should I’ve called him Little boy Blue instead? Ali: No! You were supposed to ask him about the wand! Nevianne: Oh. Oopsy. *hides a smirk* Sabrina: Let me just go find some boys to charm! Timer: And snacks to steal! Ali: Let’s just check out the place a little bit. It looks a bit cool. Nevianne: Ok, we’ll split up, then I’ll ask Soldier Boy what room the wand is in. Part 3 While Nevianne went to find Aaron, Sabrina was looking for boys. She found a group of boys talking and laughing. She started to twirl her finger. Sabrina: Hey, boys. They all look confused. Bunny: And, who are you? Sabrina: I’m Sabrina, your dream come true! Bunny: Pff! seriously, every girl is my dream come true. Sabrina: But, I am your only. What’s your name? Bunny: Bruno. Maybe we can meet by the stadium sometime. Sabrina: Perfect! See ya later, chum. *leaves* Meanwhile at the cafeteria… Timer: Food! *nearly scarfs down every munchies there was* Someone tapped on his head with a spoon. He looked up to see an octopus cafeteria lady with a scowl on her face. Lunch lady: You’re gonna have to pay for that young man. Timer: Oh, I’m so sorry. I’ll even give you a tip. Close your eyes. The octopus lady closed her eyes, and leaned over for her tip, then Timer smashed a pie right in her face, laughed and ran off. The other kids there stared. Also meanwhile… Ali was outside, looking around. Every time someone came near him, he growled, and they back off. He hated it when people bothered him. But while he sat down in the shade of a big tree, someone’s talking distracted him. It was a girl. He followed the voice to the school gardens, where a panther with blonde hair and blue eyes was talking. He started to walk towards her slowly, until a branch cracked. She spun her head around and almost spotted him. Girl: Excuse me, I’ll be right back. *walks towards the bush, and sees Ali* Who are you? Ali: Why? Girl: Well, I just like meeting new people, and you might a person that needs a friend! *holds out a hand* I’m Lucy, Link and Lea’s daughter. Ali: *stares at her hand* I don’t do handshakes. Lucy: Oh. That’s unfortunate. I mean…everyone does handshakes! Even me! Ali: *sarcasm* Cute. Lucy: I’d love to get to know you more! Meet me here tomorrow? Ali: T_T yea, sure, whatever. Just then, someone called Lucy’s name. A girl made her way through the bushes. She was a salamandrian. Salamandrian: Lucy, what are you doing?! Lucy: Talking to this nice tiger! You wanna say hi to him, Taryn? Ali: Excuse me, what?! Taryn: Lucy, that’s Tiger Claw’s son! Let’s go. Wouldn’t want you to be talking to a villain kid. *leads Lucy away from him* Ali was left alone in the garden. He wasn’t sure about what he thinks about this Lucy girl yet. And why was she nice to him? He was a villain kid! Nevianne made her way through classes and nearly bumped into a mutant turtle. Nevianne: Hey! Watch it! Turtle: You wa-Wait, you look familiar. Nevianne: Dark, am I? Turtle: Nineveh’s daughter! B-but I thought- Nevianne: Save it, there’s only one thing I’m after. Turtle: Uh,okay? I’m Galileo. Nevianne: Yea, yea, whatever. *leaves and finds Aaron* Hey, Soldier boy! Aaron: Aaron, please. Nevianne: Yea, whatever. Hey, I’ve heard about a wand. Aaron: A wand? There are many wands here. Aquamarine’s wand, Mira’s wand, Nineveh’s wand- Nevianne: What about Nineveh’s wand? Aaron: That is stored in the basement of the school, along with the villain exhibits of the school. Nevianne: Ok, thanks soldier boy, see ya! *dashes off* Since Nevianne now knew about the wand, she could catch up with her group and find it. Part 4 That night, the four villain kids decided to make a break for it and find the wand. They shared the dorm, but their sides were separated by a curtain. Nevianne: *laying on her bed, one arm behind her head* Guess what, guys? I found out where the wand was. Timer: *opens up their dorm fridge* And I stole enough goodies to last me a week! Sabrina: *texting* Enough about that, what about the wand? Nevianne: What about the wand? Ali: *stops punching his punching bag* Where. Is it?! Nevianne: Oh, that. *sits up* Soldier boy told me that the wand is in the basement of the school, where the exhibit of the villains are. Ali: Perfect. We’ll steal it, then set your father free. Nevianne: Perfect, indeed. Then our fathers- Timer: And my mother. Nevianne: Will finally see the worth of their children! Let’s go! As they slowly made it out of their dorm, they crept downstairs and found a loose tile. Once they let loose the tile, they crept downstairs to the basement. They had to walk through the basement tunnels to actually get to the villain exhibit. They looked around and split up to find the wand. Timer entered a room full of painting of the most villainous villains. He caught the eye of one painting with Gale sucking the power of younger Tyla. But what really shocked him was what was in the corner. His father, accompanying him. Timer: Uh, guys. You have to see this… The rest of the group found Timer in the room, and saw their painting of their fathers as well. Sabrina and Ali caught their fathers in a painting with Sky in Cold War II. They caught them keeping the cold to stay. Sabrina covered her mouth, murmuring Daddy, while Ali looked a bit shocked. Timer ran his fingers through another of his parent’s painting, and saw them trying to capture the mutants. Timer: Uncool. But the painting of Nineveh hurt Nevianne the most. It was the painting of her father during the final battle of the TMNT and Power turtles. She was evil, but not that evil. Her father never told her about the things he did. She thought he was a neutral villain, but he was actually a chaotic villain. Once her friends left, she stared at the painting a little bit more. Nevianne: Dad, why did you never tell me? You are so evil, more evil than me. I’m starting to have a bit of second thoughts about this evil thing. Do villain kids have a choice? Sabrina: Hey, Nevianne, we found the wand! Nevianne followed Sabrina, but looked back at her father and sighed. They found the wand in the center of the exhibit, levitating over a pedestal. Nevianne: This is it, guys. The day we show those goody-two shoes who’s boss. Timer: Allow me! *steps back a bit, then lunges at the wand* Only, Timer bumped into something on the way. Something invisible. It was a barrier around the wand to protect it. And alarm sounded and the villain kids ran as fast as they could back to the way they were before the secretary caught them. They found their loose tile and climbed out of it. Once they got out, Ali closed the tile, and the four made it back to their split dorm. Nevianne started to question Nineveh’s actions, and if she should be good or bad. Ali seemed out of it too. She wondered if the others felt the same way as well. Part 5 The next day, the team started to plan on how they could get the wand, without the direct approach. However, Nevianne was the only one to figure this out, because she overheard a conversation between two girls. Girl 1: Did ya hear? They’re going to reveal Nineveh’s wand at the recognition in a week! Nevianne: *raises an eyebrow in interest* Girl 2: Yea, the TMNT are going to be retrieving the wand for safekeeping! I hear the children and their best friends are going to be up there! Girl 1: Isn’t Galileo bringing anyone? Girl 2: Naw, I dunno. Maybe. As the two girls left, Nevianne searched for Galileo. If she was going to retrieve the wand, she needed to become one of the turtle descendants’ best friend…Galileo’s best friend that is. She found him leaning against the wall. Nevianne: Sup? Galileo: Hey, uh, I never got your name. Nevianne: Nevianne, deal with it. Galileo: *throws hand up in surrender* Okay, okay. Nevianne: So…there’s a banquet? Galileo: Recognition. Yes, there is. My dad is going up there to retrieve Nineveh’s wand. For safekeeping. Nevianne: Cool. She then decided to ask the question to Galileo. Nevianne: Hey, I would love to get to know you better. How ‘bout we meet tonight at the school gardens? Galileo: Really? Nevianne: Hey, why not? Galileo: Wow, I mean, wow. Okay! *leaves* Nevianne smirked as Galileo walked away happily. Meanwhile… Sabrina: So, Bruno, why are we under these bleachers again? Bruno: Oh, Y’know. I’m a rebel. Plus, we do need a bit of privacy just in case, wink, wink. Sabrina: *giggles* Oh, you. I’ve always thought I would charm the boy, but the boy charmed me. Teehee! Bruno: Oh, yes. Sabrina started to lean into Bruno, and just as she was inches apart, Bruno interrupted her. Bruno: Oh, I’m sorry. I have to go. Sabrina: Go where, honey-buns? Bruno: I’m a very busy man, I have to meet someone somewhere. We’ll meet again, doll face. Sabrina watches as Bruno leaves the bleachers. But, to her sight, she heard a giggle. She peeked form under the bleachers and saw Bruno again…with another girl. She felt broken. But she kept telling herself that he is a ladies’ man. Ali climbed through bushes and thistles to get to Lucy in the center of the school gardens. Ali: Ugh, so many colors. Lucy: But colors are what make flowers so beautiful. Ali: Hey, one question. Why are you nice to me?! Lucy: Because everyone deserves a chance to be influenced by a kind heart. Ali: But…my father was never nice to me. I mean, he would appreciate me, but he would never tell me that he loved me. Lucy felt some empathy for Ali. After all, she was a very kind person. Lucy: I’m so sorry. I don’t know how I would feel if my father didn’t love me. Ali: You would probably feel worse. That’s why I’m in this cruddy mood. Lucy: Well…I’ll love you. Ali: *jerks his head up* Y-you would. Lucy: Well, that’s what holds friendship up, right? Ali: Gee, thanks. I-I mean it. Lucy: You’re welcome. Meanwhile, Timer got out the goodies he stole for lunch, but his fridge became empty. Timer: Oh, outta snacks. Oh well, I’ll get more at dinner. When the four were in their dorm, Ali and Sabrina were confused. Sabrina: Guys, I think my man is a ladies man. Either that, or I’m crazy. Ali: This girl…she is the only one that likes me. Timer: Well, what ’ya expect? We’re villain kids. Nevianne: Yea, guys. Snap out of it. I’m going with Galileo, Raph and Ella’s son, to the school gardens tomorrow, just to be his best friend for the recognition, so that I could retrieve the wand. Timer: I dunno, Nevianne, I mean, we’re evil, but have you seen what our parents did? Sabrina: Your father did the worst thing! Nevianne: Well, at least we can show them we’re evil. Ali: That’s an opportunity. Part 6 Night came rolling around for the villain kids again. Timer went to go get some dinner at the cafeteria because his fridge was empty. He got a tray, for once, and stood in line with the glaring kids. When it was his turn, the lunch lady refused to feed him. Lunch Lady: Oh, no. Not you. I am never feeding you. Timer: But, my fridge is empty, lady. Lunch Lady: Well, that’s too bad, isn’t it…villain kid?! Timer started to feel a bit nervous. His stomach was growling, and he needed to eat something…fast. Meanwhile, Sabrina was at the football game Bruno was playing. Hours later, the game ended, and she was about to congratulate Bruno on his success win, but to her shock, Bruno was bride-carrying a girl. The same girl she saw earlier. She was a cheerleader with black hair and ocean blue eyes. When she saw this girl kiss Bruno, Sabrina’s heart cracked into pieces. Tears burned her eyes, and she ran out of the stadium, crying. Nevianne was waiting for Galileo at the school garden’s gate. When he finally got there, he was looking handsomer than she imagined. Nevianne: Hey, Mr. Fancy Pants. What took ya so long? Galileo: I had to look my best. Ready? Nevianne: Yup. When they were walking, Galileo showed her a secret forest meadow. They walked across the bridge, and to a lake with a small ruin. Nevianne: *sits on a broken column* this is my kind of place. Galileo: R-really? Wow. Glad you like it. So…Nevianne, I’m guessing, since you are in the high district, you probably about 14? Nevianne: 15, but you’re close. Alright, it’s my turn. Why are you so nice to me? Galileo: Well *leans on the column that Nevianne is sitting on* everyone deserves a chance, right? Nevianne: But, my father did some pretty wicked things. Why aren’t you worried that I will do the same thing? Galileo: Cause I know that you won’t follow in your father’s footsteps. Nevianne was surprised. She had never been told that. This boy was desperate. Galileo: If your father loved you enough, he would tell you you could make a choice. Nevianne: I don’t even know love. My father never expressed that or told me about it. *hops down from the column* Galileo felt horrible for Nevianne. Then, without thinking, he leaned his hand toward her face, and turned it towards his. Galileo: Love, is a pretty amazing thing. Besides, I’m feeling it towards you right now. Nevianne: *blushes* Galileo: Well, you wanna come up with me at the recognition? Nevianne: S-sure. Galileo smiled. And so did Nevianne. Her plan was going accordingly, or was it? She started having more thoughts. Should she continue on with her plan, or deny it? When the crew returned to their dorm, they all had questions and concerns. Timer: Guys…the lunch lady won’t let me in the lunch line, all since I stole food. I skipped dinner because of her. Ali: Lucy is starting to cloud my mind. I’m thinking about her nonstop. Sabrina: *sniffs* Bruno already has a girlfriend, and it’s not me. *blows her nose* I’ve been charmin’ boys and breakin’ hearts. Now I know how it feels to have one. Nevianne said nothing, but thought of Galileo. Was she really having feelings for him? Nevianne thoughts were taking over her as she fell asleep. Part 7 The villain kids sat at a separate table in the lunchroom away from the other kids. The lunch lady still refused to give Timer food, and she forbid the villain kids to feed him. The others looked at Timer with sympathy in their eyes, for the first time. Nevianne: You need me to possess her? Steal her soul? Timer: No. It’s alright. I’ll manage. *puts head down on the table, stomach growling* When Timer was just about to give up, something bumped his arm. It was a bowl with a lid. Timer pulled off the lid, and there, lie a creamy bowl of noodles. Timer jumped, kissed the bowl, and scarfed down the noodles. The three looked over to see a smiling sea turtle with brown hair and light brown eyes. Turtle: Aw, poor thing! Looks like he hasn’t eaten since yesterday! Ali: He hasn’t eaten since yesterday. The lunch lady refused to feed him. Just because he stole a few foods and that he is a villain kid. Turtle: Well, I packed a lunch, mainly, because I have food allergies to the cafeteria food. So, I had an extra bowl of noodles in here. Oh, uh, I’m Oasis. Timer: Thanks, Oasis. You must be the only one to serve villain kids food. Oasis: It’s no problem. Just then, a spoon tapped on Oasis’s head. It was the lunch lady. Lunch Lady: Ms. Oasis Lotus Lycanthro! Are you feeding food to the…villain kids?! Oasis: Well…just this one, because you didn’t f-feed him. Lunch Lady: *snatches Oasis’s lunch box* I forbid any food to the villain kids! And as for you Ms. Oasis, you are never allowed to bring lunchboxes to this lunchroom again! Oasis: B-but, Ms. Lunch Lady! I have food allergies! Lunch Lady: Well, that’s too bad! Guess you can join Mr. Timer-Fins-Son here in starving! Oasis started to cry. Nevianne lost it and roared at the Lunch Lady. She went in full demon mode, and the world around her turned dark. The lunch lady’s eyes went black and she lost conscious and froze while standing. Nevianne went back to normal mode, and swiped Oasis’s lunch box and gave it back to her. Oasis: Wow! Thank you so much! Nevianne: No prob. Just don’t tell anyone or my reputation will be ruined. Oasis: Ok! *skips along to her table* When the lunch lady regained consciousness, she looked at Nevianne, who growled, then she ran away. Nevianne cackled. Nevianne: She totally deserved that. Timer: Y’know, it’s not a bad idea to be good. Sabrina: Yea, I agree! Ali: But, what about the wand? Don’t you want to set your father free, Nevianne? Nevianne: Well….I dunno guys. Out of all the things he did.. Timer: Uh, did you not see what you did?! You stole that lunch lady’s soul! That was so wicked! Nevianne: Yea, but that’s when I get real fed up. I can’t do that to my dad! Sabrina: You’re gonna have to if he ever shows up. Nevianne: In the meantime *dials her phone* I’ve got a job for Aaron. Sabrina: Hey, you actually got his name right. Nevianne: *waits for the phone to pick up* I’m in a good mood today. I feel like it today. Part 8 Days passed for the villain team and their allies. Until they knew it, it was the day before the recognition. They dumped their plans for stealing the wand, and were happy that Nevianne got to be with Galileo onstage. Aaron approached them. Aaron: So…my mom fired the lunch lady. Timer: Yes! Go Principle Aquamarine! Aaron: Yes, but now, they have a new lunch lady here. She’s a lot nicer, plus, she cares for all students, and is a great cook. Nevianne: Who is it? Aaron: Last time is checked, Liola Lycanthro. Y’know, Oasis’s mom. Ali: Cool. But suddenly, someone stood on one of the lunch tables, and announced for everyone to be quiet. It was Bruno. Bruno: These villain kids may seem like they have gone straight, but I don’t believe them for a second! Don’t believe them, either! They were the sons and daughters of our parent’s enemies! And they are planning to steal Nineveh’s wand to free him! Commotion began running about the cafeteria. Galileo stood up to him. Galileo: That’s not true, Bruno! I know Nevianne! She would never! Bruno: Oh, really?! Because last week I overheard them trying to steal the wand from underground! Galileo felt hurt. He turned to her. Galileo: Is it true? Were you planning to steal the wand? Nevianne: No! Yes, but I changed my mind over the days! Now, I just wanna be with you! Galileo: But now, I don’t know if I can trust you! I’m sorry Nevianne. *leaves* Nevianne felt like she was punched in the stomach. Bruno kept going. Bruno: Don’t trust them for a second! Villain Kids are going to pay! Everyone in the cafeteria agreed. As everyone got up to get revenge, Nevianne became frightened, and let out a high pitched screech as she went into full-demon mode again. Everyone backed away, and never came near them again. As they slowly left the cafeteria, Ali looked back at Lucy. Lucy felt horrible, but her friends thought otherwise. As they walked up to her table, they began mocking the villain kids. One girl: Gee, must be hard being a villain kid. Girl 2: Guess they get what they deserve. They should have detention for the rest of their lives! *snicker* Nevianne scowled and snapped her fingers, making their eyes go black and lose consciousness. They regained consciousness three second later, but still felt dizzy. Lucy didn’t listen to them, and headed off to find Ali. Lucy: Ali, wait! Please, I know there is some good in you! Don’t listen to them *puts her hands on his shoulders* I believe you can be good. Ali: *takes her hands off his shoulders* But…will everyone else? *leaves Lucy* Sabrina: Y’know what? I’m sick of those kids! They say they’re good! Timer: Well, they’re not! Nevianne: Y’know I changed my mind. I am so ready to get that wand! Ali: Glad we’re back. The four headed back to their dorm to plan to steal the wand once again. But, still Nevianne had second thoughts. Part 9 Galileo went home, regretting what he said to Nevianne. Of course he trusted her, but would his parents? Raph: *through the phone* Absolutely not! Galileo: But, Dad! Nevianne has changed! I know there is some good in her! Raph: Galileo, she’s a villain kid! Galileo: Yes, but that doesn’t mean she’s fully evil! Ella: Maybe he’s right, hon. I mean, think of Otto. Though he was in the foot clan, he quit because of Tyla. Raph: *sigh* Alright, but if she does something to ruin the recognition, she’s done. Galileo: Yes, Dad. *hangs up* Meanwhile with Lucy… Link: No daughter of mine is dating the son of Tiger Claw! And that’s final! Lucy: Daddy, please try to understand! He’s hurting! Link: Final! Lucy hung up on her dad than ran up to her dorm, where her rose petals grew outside her window. Lucy: They don’t understand. I’ll show them. After that, Lucy went to find Ali. Luckily, she found him…but in the school gardens. Lucy: Well, I didn’t expect you to come her at this time of night! Ali: Me neither. What are you doing out here? Lucy: My father. He doesn’t want me to date a villain kid. But I don’t care. I want to be with you. Ali: Y-you do? Lucy: *sits next to him* I do. Lucy leans her head on Ali’s shoulder. Ali doesn’t know what to make of this, but slowly, puts his hand on her head. Then, he tells her. Ali: We’re planning on stealing the wand tomorrow at the recognition. Lucy: What? Ali: Those kids…they kept picking on us. Now…we’ll show them. Lucy: But Ali, they’re just blind. Once they see that you’re good, they’ll change. I even talked to them. Ali: But, will they? Lucy: *puts her hand on his cheek* They will…I promise. And with that, Lucy kisses Ali on the cheek. Ali put his hand slowly to his cheek and blushes. Maybe there is hope for the villain kids. Part 10 This was it. The day of the recognition. All the students gathered around to see the turtles, along with their families. Nevianne noticed some other students with Galileo's cousins. As they came into the recognition hall, they started the recognition. Aquamarine: Students of all ages, I welcome you to the recognition of the turtles defeating the ultimate demon! As Aquamarine gave her speech, Nevianne whispered to Galileo. Nevianne: Why...of all people...did you still choose me? Galileo: Because I knew you had some good in you. And...I like you. Nevianne: But...I'm a villain kid! Galileo just smiled and kissed Nevianne's cheek. Galileo: I don't care. As long as there is at least some good on you, I will love you till all my days. Nevianne smiled. But now, now she was still deciding on whether to steal the wand or not. But before she could decide, one of the mean boys interrupted the recognition. It was Tanner. Tanner: Stop! The villain kids are planning to steal the wand! Everyone gasped. Raph looked over at his son. Galileo: You're wrong, Tanner! Nevianne is a changed girl! I love her! Tanner: She never loved you! She was using an act to get the wand! And I'll prove it! Tanner went up to the stand and yanked the wand out of its position. Suddenly, the wand went out of control. Aquamarine: Wait! Tanner you don't even know how to use it! Just then, a beam of black smoke shot out of the window. The beam reached the underworld, where the chains of Nineveh have been broken. Nineveh cackled, and escaped, and was lead to Mutation School. Everyone fled. Nineveh: Honey, I'm home! Ahahahahaha! Raph: Galileo, you said Nevianne has changed! Galileo: Dad, it's not her fault! Nineveh: Oh, really? Then who let me out?! Obviously Nevianne! Nevianne looked around at the snarling faces of all the students, except for her friends, and Galileo. She stood up to her father. Nevianne: Dad, I did not let you out. Originally, I was going to get the wand for you! But after all I've been through, I changed my mind. I want to be with Galileo! I want to live my life at Mutation school! *turns around to her friends* I choose good you guys! *sticks her hand in* Sabrina: *sticks her hand in* Same! Timer: Here, here. *sticks his hand in* It took a while for Ali to agree, but after looking over at Lucy, he finally gave in. Ali: Oh alright. *sticks his hand in* Nineveh: I can't believe it! My own daughter! Betrayed me! Now she will suffer the wrath of Nineveh! Black smoke surrounds Nevianne and she is taken up to the darkness. Galileo: Nevianne! Raph: *sigh* You were right, Galileo. She did have some good on her. Timer: And now, thanks to that stupid frog, she has to face her own father! Raph: Come back safe to us, Nevianne. Face your father. Save us all. Part 11 Nevianne stood at the very brink of a black abyss. She didn't see her father anywhere. Suddenly, the abyss broke and dark clouds swarmed her while she was standing on a black marble ground. Her father appeared as a giant to her, ready to face his won daughter. Nineveh: You failed me for the last time! Now I shall steal your soul! Then, he started the transference. Nevianne tried to resist, but suddenly this world around her started going dark. She couldn't lose to her father and let the whole school down, so she did what she thought was right. Try the same technique her father was doing. Soon enough, the two were facing off trying to see who could steal whose soul first. Nevianne: You will not win, Father! I will defeat you, and the whole school will be saved! I chose good! And that doesn't mean you can do anything to change my mind! I'm good! And I....shall....defeat.....you!!!! And with one final blow, Nevianne's hypnotism was so strong, Nineveh didn't stand a chance, his eyes went black, and he fell to the ground. The others were patiently waiting for Nevianne to return from her father's big fight. But sadly, they thought she didn't make it. They were just about to give up until a bright light shone upon them. It was Nevianne, safe and sound, with a deflated and unconscious father in her hands. Nineveh was taken to a mutant police station. When the car started off and drove away, Nevianne shed a single tear. Sure, her father was a menacing evil tyrant, but he was still her father. Galileo put a hand on her shoulder. Galileo: *quietly* I'm so sorry. Nevianne: *puts her hand on his* It's alright. I'm pretty sure it'll wear off soon. Raph came over to his son and his crush. Raph: I admit, Nevianne, I never thought a villain kid would become good. I'm sorry that I doubted you. You have my utmost permission to date my son. *leans in closer* But I will keep an eye on you, Missy. Nevianne: Don't worry, Mr. Hamato. I won't do anything to hurt him. They watched as Lucy and Ali reunited and hugged. Then, Ali popped the question. Ali: Listen, Lucy, I hope I'm not being too quick, but...Will you, will you be my girlfriend? Lucy: Oh...of course, Ali. And with that, Ali and Lucy kissed. Timer and Sabrina had puppy dog eyes on them, while Nevianne stuck out her tongue in disgust. Sabrina: So. Adorbs! Timer: I'm gonna cry! Nevianne: I'm gonna throw up. After that, the villain kids watched and enjoyed the rest of the coronation. After a few days, they were in their shared dorm. Timer: Still have plans to steal the wand? Nevianne: No, nitwit. Remember, the turtles have the wand, plus, I decided to become good. Timer: Okay, okay. Just checking. Because I met this turbo hottie with red hair and blue eyes yesterday, and she's good, so I just wanna make sure. Ali: I can't believe we've come along way. Sabrina: Hey, maybe we can convince the other villain kids to come here too! Nevianne: *laughs and looks out into the starry night* Some day, Sabrina. Someday. Meanwhile... Dog pound: Hey, are the kids coming back or what? Fins: I'm so confused. Where did they go? Tiger Claw: Seriously, are we getting out of here or what? The End Category:Blog posts